APEC: Adventures of the Nations
by Chikako
Summary: The Asia-Pacific Economy Cooperation  APEC  is coming to Hawaii. You know what that means for the personifications. Vacation time with sight seeing, shopping and beach. Yay! Canon&OC!Asian/S.American Countries involved. Read for more details.
1. Let the good times roll

_**EDIT (11.10.2011):**_

_**If this shows up in your inbox sorry! I swore that I checked for spelling/minor grammar errors, but when Ire-read it online I saw many. Yup, I pretty much fixed them cause it bothered me that much...ugh. Sorry, once again.**_

Greetings to All!

Please be kind! This is actually my first Hetalia fanfic and my first fanfic in...7 years? Yes, it's been that long. I'm honestly not a writer, I really can't...Lol, and that's the reason why I stick to reading and review. (^_^) Pretty much a heads up, canons may be OoC, I know how they generally act but I can't exactly portray them in writing. Oh yes, this story is obviously not historically correct. (More AN at the end)

**Background** (aka: edited verison from Wikipedia):

Established in 1989 the Asia-Pacific Economy Cooperation (APEC) is a annual forum for 21 Pacific Rim countries (those that line the Pacific Ocean) to come together to promote free trade, economic cooperation, better living standards and education levels through sustainable economic growth, as well as to foster a sense of community and an appreciation of shared interests among Asia-Pacific countries.

**Summary**:

This year APEC will be held in Hawai'i. Say what? You know what that means? Sight seeing, shopping and beach time for the personifications. Let the good times roll.

**Countries involved** (in alphabetical order):

America, Australia, Brunei, Canada, Chili, China, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Japan, Korea, Malaysia, Mexico, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, Peru, Philippines, Russia, Singapore, Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, Novermber 9, 2011<strong>

"Welcome to the island of Oah'u Gentalmen, coming in on your right is Diamond Head."

Upon hearing the announcment, an eager passenger jumped from his seat and pressed his face against the opposite window. "Yea Dude, we're finally here!"

"America, sit down and buckel up, we're about the land." Canada sighed and tiredly slumped into his chair.

"Aww, come on Canada quite bein' a party pooper. We practically own this plane and can do whatever we want." Receiving no response from his brother, America gave a slight pout and did what he was told. "Man, I need a burger when we land."

* * *

><p>When the plane finally came to a stop on the tarmac, the North Americans collected their belongings and headed towards their ride at the pick-up terminal. As they approached their destination they heard shuffling and raised voices.<p>

"Your breasts belong to me, _daze_!"

"Im Yong Soo, quit it!" A loud slap and whimper soon followed.

"Aiyah! Don't be too rough on him Vietnam, he's still young, aru."

"China let her go, he'll never learn if you baby him all the time" Followed a male voice

Making their way around the corner, the twin countries were greeted by the site of South Korea laying on the floor holding his cheek, China restraining an angry Vietnam and Hong Kong sitting off to the side with their luggage minding his bussiness.

"Let me at 'em China. I'm sick of his foolishness."

"No way, aru. At least tolerate him for this week."

Breaking the exhausting tension, America greeted them. "Hey Dudes and Dudette!"

Heads turned and the fighting came to a halt. Giving Vietnam a quick warning, China released her and offered his free hand to the boisterous blonde,"America, you're finally here! Thanks for hosting this year's APEC conference, aru."

"Oh yeah, no prob, man." He gave a bright smile "How was the flight?"

"Long." China groaned and pointed at South Korea and Vietnam. "I had to keep those two away from eachother the whole time, aru. I thought the plane was going to crash at one point."

"That's rough dude, but thanks for coming."

Looking down at his watch, America gathered the attention of the remainder of the party and announced his plans.

"Okay people, we're waiting up on Russia, Japan and Taiwan. Once they get here we'll head towards the hotel. The rest of the gang arrive tomorrow."

With that said, the Asian countries decided to stow away their bags in the under compartment and boarded the bus.

* * *

><p>20 minutes passed until Japan and Taiwan emerged from customs. Upon seeing America waiting leaning against the side of the bus, Japan bowed and apologized.<p>

"遅くなってすみません*"

"您好*, America."

"Don't worry about it dude, we're still waiting for that Commie bastard to show up."America replied as he happily waved at Taiwan. "Here, let me help you guys with those." Before they could refuse, America slung their luggage, which included two extra large suitcases and two carry-ons, onto his shoulders and placed with the others in the under compartment.

"Haha, there we go!" Turning around he looked at the petite Asians and gestured towards the door. "Don't be shy, feel free to go inside, it's much cooler in there."

A bit wide eyed, the two countries nodded in agreement and got onto the bus.

* * *

><p>After waiting another 10 minutes, the tall Russian finally arrived with his posessions in tow.<p>

"привет*, commrade America" He greeted with his usual childish smile.

Straightening himself the American walked up to the lone European."It's about time Commie, come on before we leave you."

"Then blame my lateness on your silly Capitalist luggage carousel, da."

"Yeah, yeah, sure dude." Brushing off his remark, he took the largest bag and helped Russia square away his belongings and they too boarded the bus.

Standing at the front, America called for everyone's attention and gave another announcement. "Ok gang, since it's already 4PM, we'll call it a free day for everyone and check in at the hotel." Tapping the bus driver on the shoulder and giving a thumbs up , the vehical's gear was placed into drive and they made their way to town.

* * *

><p>Just as Canada picked up his personal luggage, he saw the bus drive off without him. With his loudest voice, which in reality isn't much, he tried to call out to his fellow countries.<p>

"You guys...wait for me!" He immediately dropped his things and started to chase after them to no avail.

Huffing and puffing, decided to make his way back to hisdropped bags, which he found was surrounded by TSA agents.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" He address one of the agents.

"I'm sorry Sir, but could you please back away from here. There's a suspicious bag laying on the middle of the sidewalk that needs to be investigated."

Looking at the agent, then looking over their shoulder, he noticed that it was his unattended bags that were causing the commotion. Groaning to himself, he spent ten minutes explaining his sitiuation and another 10 minutes, trying to convince them that he did not have an "questionable objects" *ahem bombs* among his things.

"We apologize for the inconvinience sir, thank you." With that, they left the Canadian to himself.

Sitting to the side, he sighed and pulled out his cellphone and wallet. '_I wonder how much it would cost for a taxi?...wait, what's the number for it?' _Making sure he had his bags with him, this time, he got up to ask a near by receptionist.

Luckily for him, half way there he heard a couple honks from behind. Turning around he saw America waving and hanging outside the tour bus's window. "Canada, there you are dude!"

Standing in disbelief, he watched as the bus pulled over with its doors wide open. "Well, aren't you comin' in?"

Without another word Canada made his way towards the bus and sat at an open seat. "Hey Mattie, sorry about that. I totally thought you were on board." said America as he sat down next to his brother.

Looking over to his twin and trying to give his meanest glare, all he said was, "You're a jerk."

Taking that as a sign of, 'I accept your apology, but I'm not gonna say it outloud', America gave a wide smile.

"Love ya too Bro."

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

遅くなってすみません - "I'm sorry for being late." Japanese

您好 - "Hello" Chinese

привет - "Hello" Russian

**Author's Note:**

Ok, now that concludes the first chapter. I'm sorry that it was super short but I usually don't have the drive to write stories, so I figured that I tried to get it onto the page as fast as I can before I lose my train of thought.

But yeah, it's pretty bad isn't it? And for that I apologize. (T-T) Also, it's my first attempt to write something "funny" yeah, I usually stick to writing drama, angst, hurt-comfort, the serious stuff. So if my humor seems straight laced that's why. I swear though I really am funny in person. XD

Other than that, ya'll really don't have to review, having people just reading it is fine with me.


	2. Pow! Right in the kisser

Author's Note:

Congratulations, you have survived the first chapter and decided to come back for more crappiness.

Thank you to those who read, it's much appreciated!

Plus a big thank you to:

Luna Espejo

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, November 9, 2011<strong>...continued

After the minor fiasco and Canada safely riding in the bus, peace was brought back to the group.

_45 minutes ago..._

_The bus made it's way onto Nimitz Highway and the nations looked at the sight that welcomed them in awe. Homes on the lush green mountains and hills to the left, while the sites of development at the ocean side on the right._

"_Hey Canada, you excited to hit the beach Bro?" Receiving no reply, America turned to look for his North American brother. A slight sense of panic set in when he didn't see him._

"_Did anyone see Canada board the bus?" He asked the rest of the countries. To his surprise, he heard a unanimous. no._

_Jumping from his seat he walked over to the driver. "Bus driver dude, we gotta go back! We lost Mattie!"_

"_Ok sir, please calm down. I'll take the next exit and make the nearest u-turn."_

"_No, just make a u-turn right here!" Making a grab for the wheel, the bus driver quickly slapped his hands away._

"_Sir, sit down, you'll get us all killed if this continues."_

"_Bu-, but, I'm the her-"_

"_I understand, but please let me handle this. Now sit down."_

_Just as the driver promised, when they reached an appropriate place to perform a u-turn, the bus did a small round-about and slowly made its way back to the direction they came from._

* * *

><p>Though the whole scenario proved entertaining to the Korean he soon became restless. Looking outside the window, he noticed that how busy the roads and freeways were despite being on such a small island.<p>

"America, daze, how many people live on this island?"

Looking up from his papers, he pushed up his glasses with a forefinger. "Umm, a little over 957,000. Haha, didn't expect it did ya."

Humming in agreement, South Korea averted his attention to his fellow Asian countries hoping to find a source of entertainment. Unfortunately for him, China was playing on his PSP with a sleeping Vietnam leaning against his shoulder. Shifting his gaze, he then saw Taiwan was quietly reading and flipping though a magazine, while Hong Kong was listening to his iPod, his hands beating in the air on an invisible drum set.

Taking one last chance, the Korean looked over at the quiet Japanese man. Seeing that he was awake and doing nothing, he smiled evilly. Crawling out of his chair, he weaved through the seats and legs of out stretched countries and made his way towards the lonely Asian.

"Hey Japan wanna play a game with me, daze?"

Breaking his concentration from the outside, Japan turned his head and addressed the young man. "Korea-san, sure. What do you have in mind?"

Grinning a little more, "Do you know the Slug Bug game?"

A few moments of silence and a tilt of his head, he replied. "No, I don't. How do you play it?"

If it were possible, Korea's grin grew larger. Taking a couple minutes to explain the rules and objectives of the game he slid into the seat next to Japan.

"Ok, Japan, remember every time you see a Bug, you say 'Slug bug' and hit me."

With a simple response, he said yes and the game was on. Everything was running smoothly, both Nations stared intently out the window, until... "Slug bug!" Korea announced and punched Japan in the arm.

"痛い*!" Rubbing his sore arm. "Korea-san, what's the meaning of this? Why did you punch me hard for?"

"Oh sorry about that, daze. I really got into the game. I promise I won't do it again." A distracted Korea replied.

Nodding, the game continued. All was quiet and uneventful...until another bug came into view.

"Slug bug!" Another punch to Japan's arm.

"Korea-san! もうやめて下さい!*"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ok I promise, for sure, I won't do it again."

Trying to massage the pain that lingered, Japan gave a hesitant nod.

A few moments later as the bus finally reached the edge of Town, Japan caught a glimpse of a Bug as they rounded a corner. Filled with excitement he yelled "Slug bug!" and without looking, swung his fist towards the Korean. Luckily for Japan his punch did connect but unluckily for Korea, it landed on his face.

"Ugh!" A muffled yell left the unprepared Asian. Covering his injured flesh, the younger country moaned in pain. Not noticing what he had done, Japan's eyes lit with level of self-acheivement. "Korea-san, I did it! I finally go-"

Looking towards his friend, he noticed the damage that was inflected. "あぁ，本当にごめんなさい!*"

Shaking Yong Soo's shoulder, Japan could hear him mumble something. Leaning into him to get a better listen, he heard. "자, 이제 그만 해*" Giving a nervous smile. "Yes, I agree."

* * *

><p>By the time Japan and Korea decided to call the game, they were about ten minutes away from their hotel. Getting up, America stood at the front of the bus and cleared his throat. "Ok guys, we're just about there. Gather your things and prepare to off load."<p>

Walking over to Russia, America gave a slight nudge to the taller man. "Rise and shine, Russia."

The European groaned and groggily looked at his surroundings. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol.", escaped from his lips.

"Come on, dude. Quite playing, we're almost at the hotel."

Remembering exactly where he was, he stretched his arms and give a mighty yawn. Rubbing away the tired from his eyes, Russia then responded. "Da, спасибо, America."

* * *

><p>As they came to a stop at the drop-off point, all the Nations grabs their things and began to slowly walk the bus.<p>

"Ok, is everyone here? How about you Canada?" Not wanting to repeat the mishap that occurred earlier in the day, America wanted to make sure his brother was present. Seeing an arm raise from the group, his twin's presence was confirmed. "Great! Now, if y'all follow me we can check into our rooms."

When the gang walked towards the lobby, they were greeted by workers with orchid flower leis^ in their arms. Approaching America first, a woman draped the garland around his neck and gave a quick peck on the cheek. The remaining workers soon followed suit.

"Aloha, welcome to the Hilton Hawaiian Village in Hawaii."

* * *

><p>As the nations were checking into their rooms, every thing was going fine until Taiwan ran into some trouble.<p>

"Excuse me, Miss Lin Yi Ling, I'm sorry but we don't have a reservation for you."

Eyes widen with shock. "How can this be," pulling out conformation papers "I specifically booked a room at this hotel. Here are the papers."

Taking the papers from Taiwan, the receptionist reviewed them and immediately discovered what was the problem.

Pointing at specific points of the paper, the worker explained the situation. "Ah, here we go, I seems that you have booked the room for Thursday, November 10th. Unfortunately, today is Wednesday, November 9th."

"What? This can't be. Is there anything thing I can do to fix this?"

"Of course. If you're willing to spend $279 dollars for an extra night, you will be able to check into a room tonight."

"Ah ok then, yes, I'll do that."

* * *

><p>"Dude, what took you so long?" America called out to Taiwan as she walked towards them.<p>

"Apparently I booked my room for tomorrow, so I had to buy an extra night." She explained as she lazily waved her hand. "At the same time, I think I forgot to take timezones into consideration. Oops." she continued.

"Haha well, I'm glad you were able to sort that out." Turning around and addressing the group. "Ok now that everyone had successfully checked in, how about we call it a day?"

Sounds of agreement could be heard and the countries disbursed and headed towards their rooms.

* * *

><p>When America entered his room, he carelessly dropped his bags on the floor and plopped onto his bed. Sighing in relief, he relaxed as he was greeted by the soft comforters beneath him. "Ahhh, today was a long day."<p>

Looking up at the ceiling he suddenly realized. "I still didn't get the burger I wanted."

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Thanks again for reading!

And...BAM! Day 1 of APEC is done. Finally. XD I'll be trying to update every 2-3 days, so expect up dates then. (^_^)

Also disclaimer:

Other than Japanese, I used Google to translate the phrases, this would include the first chapter and all the other chapters that have yet to come. (^_^) If I makes up for it, I'm trying to learn a little Russian...though the thing about that's giving me a hard time are the pronunciation and remembering the alphabet (a least how it sounds like anyway). But that's a story in itself.

**Translations:**

痛い - "Ouch" Japanese

もうやめて下さい! - "Please, stop it already!" Japanese

あぁ，本当にごめんなさい! - "Ah, I'm so sorry!" Japanese

자, 이제 그만 해 - "Let's stop playing for now." Korean

спасибо - "Thank you" Russian

**Explanation:**

Leis – A garland, usually made of flowers, ti leaves, shells, nuts or ribbons, is usually used on occasions of celebration and/ or appreciation. A couple examples would be welcoming guests at an event or giving leis to people at graduation.


	3. Give me chocolate!

Author's Note:

Luna Espejo: Thank you for reviewing again, you're like my miniature cheering squad. Yay! (^_^)v

To everyone else, welcome back!

Ok, so chapter 3 is where the remaining countries will be introduced. This would mean: Australia, Brunei, Chili, Malaysia, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, Peru, Philippines, Singapore and Thailand.

As for Mexico and Thailand, I decided not to include them for...well, you'll see in this chapter. (For more details and reasons, read the end Author's Note)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, November 10, 2011<strong>

"Vamos Perú,date prisa!*" Called out a man, in his early twenties, to his companion.

"Geez, give me a break." She huffed as she struggled to carry her load. The slightest of breezes kept blowing loose strands of black hair into her face. "Ugh" she murmured to herself in frustration. Irritated her unruly hair and heavy luggage, she abruptly stopped and began to whine. "Chile!~ Help me carry something~ Please, it's too heavy~"

Being a good eight feet away, the South American sighed in defeat and ruffled his dark brown hair. Turning around he gave her a disapproving look. Walking up to his fellow nation, he took the heaviest bag from Peru's possession and continued to their destination.

Knowing she had gotten her way Peru gave a smirk and carried the rest of her bags, which turned out to be her carry-on, and easily caught up with Chile. Skipping next to him, she happily clung to his arm and said, "Muchas gracias.*"

* * *

><p>At a different side of the airport, the sound of luggage falling to the ground was heard as two carts ran into each other.<p>

"I'm sorry, sir. Let me help you with that." A young woman in her mid-twenties, apologized and immediately crouched down to pick up the bags. "Ok, here we go." She gracefully got up and walked to the other's cart. Everything seemed to be going so well...until she tripped on her own foot, which caused her to drop the suitcase.

With another stroke of misfortune, her eyes grew in horror and embarrassment as she witnessed the man's luggage pop open, spewing articles of clothing and other personal belongings cross the floor.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. I'll hel-"

"Oh no, it's fine." The man interjected as he tried to reassure the women in a friendly tone. "I can handle it myself. You've already done so much." Bowing, she apologized once more and left with her cart.

Making her way around the corner she saw two men waving at her. "Hey Malaysia! Over here." The taller of the two called out to her.

As she neared he continued, "What happened to you? You were right behind us and when I looked over my shoulder you were gone."

"Uh, haha, I had a little accident along the way." The women, now known as Malaysia, nervously laughed and glowed a tinge of red. Both male States nodded in understanding.

"Ah, another one of those days, huh." The taller man grinned

"Jangan bisinglah, Singapore!" Malaysia said to the man, now know as Singapore.

"Hahaha, what's done, is done. Let's go Murf1." Said the shorter male.

"Don't call me that Brunei." The man patted her shoulder and the three countries made their way out the terminal to their bus.

* * *

><p>"Hey Philippines, grab my bag will you. Yang satu di sana.*" A slim built woman with her black hair tied up in a high ponytail, pointed towards a bag covered in stickers from all parts of the world.<p>

"Oo naman bagay Indonesia *." Grabbing it from the luggage carousel she handed it over the the woman.

"Terima kasih.*"

Leaving baggage claim, both women hauled their suitcases behind them and headed towards the transport area. As they passed a a coffee shop, Philippines licked her dry lips and pulled out her wallet.

"Hey Indonesia, hold on. I wanna buy something to drink. Do you want anything?" Receiving a no, Philippines rushed into the line while there was no crowd and bought a bottle of water.

As she walked back, she gave a shocked yet confused look.

"What happened, Philly?" Indonesia cocked her eyebrow.

Looking down at the water bottle and back at the country, "I can't believe how expensive it is."

"Huh, how much was it?"

"An arm and a leg!" She raised her voice. "It was almost three dollars2!"

Laughing at her friend's shocked expression, Indonesia tipped her suitcase and continued walking to the bus terminal.

* * *

><p>Three figures quietly left the customs area and walked towards baggage claim.<p>

"Woohoo! We're in Hawai'i guys!" A young man happily slung his arms around the other two.

The shortest of the three stopped in their tracks and with an feminine voice said, "Excuse me? Do I look like a man to you?" Hands on her hips, she planted her feet to where she stood.

The former rolled his eyes know what would happen next, "That's not what I mean Papu New Guinea!"

"No, I know exactly what you meant, New Zealand."

Trying to defend his fellow male nation, Australia stepped between the two. "Calm down, Papu. Zea's just really excited to be here."

Obviously not listening she continued,"If I were a man, what do you call these?" Grabbing her breasts and pushing them together. "They may be small, but they're there!"

Suddenly feeling awkward, Australia raised his hands in submission and squeezed away from the whole situation. Giving New Zealand a look that said 'You're on your own', he walked away and stood next to his bags.

With nothing else to defend him, New Zealand did the only thing he could think of. Offer chocolate and apologize profusely.

As sudden as if came, the rage in Papua New Guinea's eye left. Grabbing the piece of chocolate, she quickly unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. Humming in appreciation she munch on it and savored its chocolaty goodness.

"All is forgiven." With those three simple words, the tension lifted.

Seeing that the issue had finally settled, Australia walked back to the two nations with a wide smile. "Great! Now that's settled, let's go to catch our bus."

* * *

><p>By the time Australia, Papua New Guneia and New Zealand reached their ride, they found all the other countries gathered outside of it.<p>

Papua New Guinea called out to Malaysia and Indonesia and rushed up to them and gave them tight hugs. Engrossed in their own world, the girls pick up their things and boarded the bus.

As the little scene before them ended, the Nations were left a bit wide eyed. Quickly shaking off the shock, they too soon followed suit.

Before entering the bus, New Zealand blocked the entrance and leaned over to Australia. "Hey Oz, don't mention what happened earlier to anyone, ok?"

Giving a quick nod, New Zealand turned around and they both got on.

* * *

><p>By the time the Nations reached the freeway it was already 11 o'clock in the morning and the morning traffic of commuters heading into Honolulu had already passed. Luckily for them, this allowed their ride from the airport to hotel to go relatively smooth and with out incident.<p>

When the Nations got off the bus, they were greeted in the same fashion of flower leis and friendly smiles, as the countries who had arrived the previous day. "Aloha, welcome to the Hilton Hawaiian Village in Waikiki."

As everyone was properly welcome to the hotel, the countries were ushered to the front desk, where they were allowed to check into their rooms. Just when the last person was given their key, they were then greeted by none other than America in the lobby.

"Afternoon, Dudes and Dudettes!" He smiled brightly to the other personifications. "Sorry, I wasn't there to meet y'all at the airport, I had some last minute arrangements to make, hope everything went fine without the hero."

Looking at the small group in front of him and noticed that two countries were missing.

"Hey, does any one know what happened to Mexico and Thailand?"

"Oh yeah, Thailand couldn't come cause she's helping her boss with their displaced citizens impacted by the flood." said Brunei

The American nodded, "Ok, so what about Mexico?"

"Mexico said that he had business regarding his boss's government cabinet to attend to." chimed Chile.

"That explains him, well no matter I call them later to give them my regards."

America quickly glanced at his watch and changed the subject. "Great! Now that everyone's accounted for, are y'all up for some sight seeing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Vamos Perú, date prisa! - "Come on Peru, hurry up" Spanish  
>Muchas gracias - "Thank you very much" Spanish<br>Yang satu di sana. - "That one over there." Indonesian  
>Oo naman bagay Indonesia - "Sure thing Indonesia." Filipino<br>Terima kasih - "Thanks/Thank you." Indonesian

**Explanation:**

Murf1:  
>Derived from Murphy's Law – To explain it simply, "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."<br>Back story, I have a friend who's nickname is Murf because she's known to have random messed up things happen to her. Her most recent mishap was slipping on some gravel. The whole front of her leg was scratched and bleeding, the a couple of days after she also found out she twisted her ankle, which was why it was swollen and didn't go down.

Water bottle2:  
>Lesson to be learned. If possible bring your down food to the airport. Of course it's different for everyone, but when I was there to help my mom with her bags, she sent me to get some food and drinks for her. With just a small sandwich, cookie and bottled juice, I spent $17. What's up with that! Highway robbery I tell you<strong>.<strong>

**Ending Author's Note:**

Ok, that ends chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, but my internet router is out so I had transfer my document to my phone and upload it from there.

To further explain why Thailand and Mexico did not show up:

Originally, I really wanted to include all the countries, and I did plan it out to an extent, just to remain faithful to the idea of APEC and their representatives but alas I bit off more than what I could chew. Having **21** countries to write about, it's really stressful especially considering that they would all eventually interact with each other...oh yeah really overwhelming.

But the reason why I chose Thailand and Mexico:  
>For <strong>Thailand<strong>, since their country is currently dealing with harsh flooding, I figured that the personification would want to aid in the efforts of helping his people. Yes, if I included Thailand, I would have made it a male..esp since according to Hetalia , it mentions that Himaruya-sensei creating a design but no name...to that sort of nature.

For **Mexico**, I made a minor date miss-up but the main reason why he (Yes, according to me Mexico would have been male), didn't go would be due to the sudden death of Fransisco Blake Mora, the Secretary of the Interior, who served in the cabinet of Mexico's President. It's actually a big shame, and my condolences go out his family.

RIP Fransisco Blake Mora (May 22, 1966 – November 11, 2011)


	4. Author's Note: 111611

**NO CHAPTER: Author's Note**

Hello my lovelies!

To those few of you who are reading and expecting an update, I'm sorry, but this is not a chapter, just a minor update.

The next chapter will take a bit longer to post. My mom's coming back from her trip from the tomorrow, and so my family and I will be cleaning the house like no tomorrow.

Plus, for lucky old me, I have a Biochem exam, and pretty much I have to buckle down.

But yeah, because of that the next chapter will take a bit longer...so expect it in about a couple weeks.

Note to SELF:

Replace ANs with next chapter


End file.
